


Fantaisie du Matsuri

by Gabychan



Series: Fantaisies événementielles [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Festivals, Fluff and Smut, Implied Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Lemon, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Summer
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11270754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabychan/pseuds/Gabychan
Summary: C'est l'été. Kuroo et compagnie ont décidé d'aller à Miyagi pour profiter du festival en compagnie de leurs amis (voire plus pour certains) de Karasuno. Pour le capitaine de Nekoma, c'est aussi une occasion rêvée pour partager un moment d'intimité en compagnie de son petit ami. Yaoi. KuroDai.Haikyuu! ne m'appartient pas.





	Fantaisie du Matsuri

**Author's Note:**

> Hellou, voici une fic spéciale matsuri, ces fameux festivals japonais avec des animations, des stands et des feux d'artifices. A la base, je souhaitais la publier hier mais la fatigue ayant été trop grande, je l'ai fini aujourd'hui. Le couple choisi sera du KuroDai (un de mes OTP, je l'avoue) avec bien entendu d'autres couples en filigrane ( pas mal de cracks pairings d'ailleurs). Bonne lecture. :)

Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial pour plein de monde : Kuroo et quelques uns de ses amis avaient décidé de passer une partie de leurs vacances à Miyagi en réservant dans un auberge possédant à leur grand bonheur des sources chaudes.

La plupart voulait être auprès de certains corbeaux qu'ils convoitaient, d'autres, comme ce fut son cas, souhaitaient être avec leurs petits amis et enfin, il y en avait un qui était surtout venu l'embêter. "Kenma, grogna Daishou sur le seuil de la chambre, pourquoi demandes-tu à ce chat de gouttière de mettre ton kimono?

\- C'est une question d'habitude, répondit platement ce dernier, et puis te connaissant, tu l'aurais enlevé aussi sec. Va plutôt mettre le tien."

Daishou partit en faisant une petite moue bien qu'il n'en voulut pas à son cher et tendre là-dessus vu qu'il avait raison sur un point : s'il le voyait vêtu ainsi avant même qu'ils ne sortent, il lui aurait sauté dessus. Autant se faire beau pour son petit chat.

" Pourquoi as-tu amené Daishou avec toi?, se plaignit le noiraud à l'adresse de Kenma pendant qu'il aidait à mettre son yukata rouge et noir, il risque de casser l'ambiance.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, Suguru est mon petit ami, Kuro, répondit son ami d'enfance, le cadeau de Shouyou est prêt, au fait?"

Tetsurou ricana à la mention du "cadeau" en question. Le 21 Juin fut aussi l'anniversaire de Chibi-chan et Kenma avait convaincu Bokuto pour...

..."Hey!Hey!Hey!, cria celui-ci en rentrant dans la chambre, vous êtes prêts, les gars? Akaashi et Yakkun vous attendent.

\- Eh bien, tu n'as pas lésiné sur les moyens, Bokuto, le taquina le capitaine de Nekoma, tu as sorti le grand jeu, on dirait.

\- De quoi tu parles?, s'enquit le capitaine de Fukurodani en arquant un sourcil, en tous cas, ouais, poursuivit-il en retroussant les manches de son yukata blanc sur ses épaules, Akaashi a emmené mon yukata en plus du sien. J'ai la classe, non?

\- Oui mais n'en fais pas trop, répondit Tetsurou en finissant de nouer le kimono d'été, voilà, j'ai fini, Kenma.

\- Merci, fit le passeur de Nekoma en fermant les pans de son yukata, je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas ramené le tien.

\- Je préfère mon t-shirt et mon bermuda, déclara Kuroo en souriant, maintenant, on y va."

Ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre et partirent en direction de l'entrée où leurs amis les attendaient. Akaashi s'était vêtu d'un yukata bleu marine, Daishou avait enfilé le sien d'un vert foncé tandis que Yaku portait simplement un t-shirt et un jean. "Eh bien, Yakkun, toi aussi, tu n'avais pas la motiv' de porter un yukata.

\- Le mien est trop petit et je n'ai pas eu le temps d'en acheter un, expliqua Morisuke avant de déclarer, allons rejoindre nos amis de Karasuno.

\- Ouaiiis, s'enthousiasma Bokuto, je vais enfin revoir mon disciple.

\- Et j'espère que tu lui feras part de ce que tu ressens, Bokuto-san, répliqua Akaashi de son ton habituellement neutre.

\- Oh ça va, bougonna son ami, et parle pour toi, d'abord.

\- Je compte le faire, tu n'as aucunement besoin de t'inquiéter là-dessus, rétorqua le passeur de Fukurodani d'un ton plus qu'irrité qui effraya un peu Bokuto, allons-y."

Tetsurou fut étonné de voir Akaashi aussi énervé. Ce n'était pas son genre de s'emporter ainsi comme quoi cette histoire lui tenait vraiment à coeur. Je me demande bien sur qui il a des vues, pensa-t-il. Il savait que Bokuto courait après Chibi-chan (cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure) mais pour Akaashi, silence radio.

Cela ne pouvait pas être Tsukki vu qu'il était avec son ami d'enfance...Baah, je verrai bien. Il avait d'autres choses en tête comme revoir son capitaine bien-aimé tout en espérant qu'il..."On est arrivé au temple." La voix de Kenma le ramena à la réalité. "Ah désolé."

L'allée menant au temple était bondée divers stands étaient présents allant du jeu de tirs, à la capture aux poissons sans oublier ceux où l'on vendait des takoyaki ou des glaces voires des brioches à la viande dans celui tenu par le coach Ukai et Takeda. Kuroo et ses amis cherchèrent les joueurs de Karasuno du regard quand : "...Morisuke-kuuuuun!" Une tornade brune se réfugia dans les bras de Yaku. "Tu m'as tellement manqué, fit Nishinoya en se blotissant contre lui avant d'avoir une mine déçue, mais tu ne portes pas de yukata.

\- Je n'ai pas pu ramener le mien, lui répondit gentiment Morisuke d'un ton désolé, par contre le tien te va à merveille, le complimenta-t-il en admirant le yukata marron foncé que portait son petit ami.

\- Hé hé, merci, dit Yû en se grattent la tête, et salue tout le monde.

\- Hinata n'est pas là?, demanda Bokuto d'un ton àla fois inquiet et impatient.

\- Il arrive avec Kageyama, le rassura Nishinoya en se dégageant un peu des bras de Morisuke, et puis...

-..Te voilà, Nishinoya, déclara Sugawara qui les rejoignit ensuite, ah, Kuroo-san et Bokuto-san, tout s'est bien passé?

\- Pas de souci, répondit Tetsurou, par contre où est Sawamura?

\- Daichi sera là sous peu avec...

-...Sugaaaaa!, appela une voix au loin, où es-tuuuu?

\- Je dois y aller, soupira le numéro 2, mon gros bébé s'est encore perdu dans la foule. De toute façon, Daichi sera bientôt là."

Ils le regardèrent partir pour laisser place à Hinata et Kageyama qui arrivèrent à sa place. Autant le roux fut tout sourire habillé d'un yukata orange, autant le numéro 9, qui portait un yukata noir, hocha la tête en se renfrognant timidement. "Salut tout le monde.

\- Bonsoir Shouyou, salua Kenma pendant que les yeux de Bokuto s'émerveillèrent à la vue du numéro 10 de Karasuno. Hinata est tellement mignon en yukata...Il faut que je lui parle, que je lui dise salut mais y a quelque chose qui bloque...Aaaaah, j'aime pas être comme ç..."Bokuto-san.

\- Hein?" Akaashi désigna du doigt Hinata qui était en train de le fixer de ses grands yeux ambrés. "Aaah, désolé, Hinata, salut, s'excusa-t-il en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux du petit roux, tu es super dans ce yukata et joyeux anniversaire. Pour le cadeau, t'inquiète, je vais t'en offrir un en gagnant au stand de tirs, tu verras.

\- Toi aussi, tu as la classe, Bokuto-san, déclara Shouyou dont les prunelles furent emplies d'admiration, et merci beaucoup.

Koutarou fut pris de cours à l'écoute de ce compliment, il s'empourprant un peu en détournant son regard : "Euuuh, merci, il lui prit ensuite la main, on va faire un tour?

\- Oui, répondit Hinata en lui souriant, et si on allait attraper des poissons?" Son sourire s'élargit en voyant celui de Bokuto-san, le fait qu'il fut venu au festival le rendit plus joyeux. Ils partirent tous deux en direction des stands sous l'oeil inquiet et faché de Kageyama : "Hé, attends une minute, imbécile." Le numéro 9 s'apprêta à les suivre quand un bras s'accrocha au sien : "J'aimerai que tu me montres les stands, Kageyama-san, demanda soudainement Akaashi, si cela ne te dérange pas."

Tobio déglutit légèrement face aux iris noirs qui semblaient le sonder et le...dévorer du regard? Cela l'effrayait un peu et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à dire non. "Euh d'accord, bougonna-t-il pour faire bonne figure, allons-y.

\- Qui aurait cru qu'Akaashi avait des vues sur le génie de Karasuno?, commenta Kuroo pendant qu'Akaashi et Kageyama se perdirent à leur tour dans la foule, vous y allez aussi?, s'adressa-t-il à Kenma et les autres.

\- Oui si cela ne te dérange pas, répondit Yaku en prenant la main de Nishinoya, on y va, Yû?

\- Ok, fit le libero de Karsuno en lui embrassant la joue, on passera faire un petit coucou à Ryu comme ça. Il aide sa soeur au stand du restaurant de ramens du coin...Ah, voilà, Daichi-san!"

Tetsurou resta sans voix.

Daichi était là, en compagnie de ses deux amis Suga et Asahi, simplement vêtu d'un yukata gris qui mettait sa peau légèrement tannée en valeur, ainsi que les muscles qui transparaissaient un peu au travers du tissu.

Sexy.

"Ouhouh, Tetsurou, tu vas bien?"

Le capitaine de Nekoma sursauta en découvrant que tout le monde était parti sauf eux deux. "Désolé, Daichi, répondit-il en lui adressant un sourire un brin moqueur, mais tu m'as coupé le souffle avec ce yukata, il s'approcha de lui puis lui écarta doucement les pans du kimono d'été, je me demande bien ce qu'il y a en dess..." Son petit ami lui retira brutalement les mains : "Allons d'abord faire le tour du festival, déclara sévèrement Sawamura en lui prenant le bras.

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais tenir jusque là, le taquina Tetsurou. Le regard noir de Daichi lui coupa cependant toute envie de faire des gestes qu'il jugerait déplacés.

Je vais attendre qu'on soit seuls.

Ils furetèrent alors devant les stands en saluant leurs amis au passage. Ainsi, Kenma était en train de choisir un masque en compagnie de Daishou, Suga regardait le spectacle de danse traditionnelle en compagnie d'Asahi et tous deux applaudirent Shimizu et Yachi qui y participaient, puis Tanaka se disputait un peu avec sa soeur, lui en voulait de l'avoir fait raté justement la danse de sa chère Kiyoko-san.

Les deux capitaines discutèrent ensuite tout en croisant Ennoshita qui conversait avec Nishinoya, ce dernier lui montrant fièrement un poisson rouge qu'il avait gagné, Yaku à ses cotés. Ils s'arrêtèrent au stand de granités tenus à leur grande surprise par Tsukishima et Yamaguchi : "Alors, Tsukki, le nargua Kuroo en dégustant son granité à la fraise, on joue les vendeurs ambulants?"

Le blond n'émit aucune parole et l'ignora en s'occupant des commandes tandis que Yamaguchi répondit : "Comme Shimada-san était malade, je lui ai proposé de tenir le stand à sa place. Tsukki se charge de m'aider, ce qui est très gentil de sa par...

\- Tais-toi, Yamaguchi, le coupa Tsukishima en soupirant.

\- Désolé, Tsukki, s'excusa Yamaguchi en s'occupant de remplir des gobelets dans la machine à granités.

\- On va vous laisser, fit Daichi en prenant la main de Tetsurou, bon courage."

Tadashi le remercia et s'occupa ensuite des passants en compagnie de son petit ami qui fut moins motivé. Ils s'arrêtèrent ensuite au stand d'Ukai-san pour acheter chacun une brioche à la viande avant de repartir de nouveau. "Il est bien ce festival, remarqua le capitaine de Nekoma en regardant les alentours, ceux de Tokyo sont hyper bondés.

\- C'est l'avantage de vivre à la campagne, lui dit Daichi en souriant avant de lui murmurer, je connais un excellent endroit où voir le feu d'artifices, on y va? C'est derrière le temple."

Tetsurou eut bien d'autres envies que de contempler le feu d'artifice mais il accepta en sachant que Daichi et lui pourraient en profiter ensuite. Cependant, ils virent Akaashi et Kageyama en train de s'embrasser langoureusement sous un des perrons sans remarquer leurs présences.

D'ailleurs le passeur de Fukurodani avait des mains bien balladeuses vu que celles-ci s'aventuraient un peu trop sous les pans du yukata du numéro 9. "Eh bien, chuchota Tetsurou d'un ton taquin, Akaashi n'a pas perdu de temps."

Daichi le prit doucement par le poignet en lui demandant de les laisser tranquille. De toute façon, ils étaient bientôt arrivés derrière le temple réputé pour être un coin tranquille...Sauf que des personnes étaient arrivées avant eux. "Euh...Hinata, il y a quelque chose dont je veux te parler, fit timidement Bokuto tandis que Shouyou l'interrogea du regard.

Bokuto-san et lui s'étaient beaucoup amusés au stand de tir et le capitaine de Fukurodani lui avait offert la plus grande peluche du lot qu'il avait décidé de garder jalousement comme son trésor.

Le roux ne se cachait pas qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour Bokuto-san mais il n'osait pas lui en parler, de peur que celui-ci se moque de lui.

Koutarou, quant à lui, se savait dans la panade après avoir annoncé cette phrase mais bon, autant y aller directement. "Euuuuh, commença-t-il en se grattant la tête, je t'aime beaucoup, Shouyou mais pas comme un copain, s'empressa-t-il de dire, je...Je veux dire que là, en te voyant, j'ai envie de t'embrasser et..." Shouyou se jeta dans ses bras en souriant : "Je t'aime aussi, Koutarou-san, murmura-t-il en se blotissant contre lui, mais j'avais peur que tu te moques pour moi.

\- C'est pareil pour moi, tu sais?, déclara Koutarou en soulevant légèrement le menton du roux, j'avais peur que tu me rejettes."

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice suivi d'un tendre baiser qui fut interrompu par le feu d'artifice. "Eh, Koutarou, regarde!, s'émerveilla Shouyou en lui prenant la main, c'est super beau.

\- Ouais, avant d'ajouter en effleurant de nouveau les lèvres du plus petit, et encore joyeux anniversaire, Shouyou.

\- Merci, Koutarou-san, répondit le numéro 10 en butinant amoureusement les lèvres de son nouveau petit ami. Pour Shouyou, l'amour de Koutarou fut le meilleur cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il eit eu. Tous deux s'embrassèrent un moment puis admirèrent le feu d'artifice sous l'oeil attendri de leurs amis. "Ils sont vraiment mimi, ces deux-là, commenta Tetsurou à Daichi qui était occupé à regarder discrètement les feux d'artifice tout en lui tenant la main.

Le capitaine de Karasuno ne niait pas qu'il les trouvait adorables, néanmoins il avouait qu'il était un peu déçu que Tetsurou et lui ne profitèrent pas de ce cadre romantique. Cela dit, ils terminèrent de regarder le bouquet final puis son petit ami lui proposa de passer le reste de la soirée à l'auberge. "Comme ça, sussura-t-il contre son oreille en l'attirant contre lui, nous allons rattraper le temps perdu."

Daichi lui adressa un sourire tendre. La dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu remontèrent à quelques mois donc il comprenait tout à fait l'engouement du plus grand. "Très bien, murmura-t-il en lui plantant un petit baiser sur les lèvres, allons-y, Tetsurou."

Le capitaine de Nekoma fut soulagé de voir qu'il n'y eut personne, tout le monde étant encore dehors à faire la fête. Ils allaient pouvoir en profiter pleinement.

Daichi admira un moment les sources chaudes puis s'allongea sur le futon pour se réfugier dans les bras de son petit ami qui ne mit pas longtemps à passer aux choses sérieuses. Leur baiser fut long et sensuel, accompagné de bruits érotiquement moites au fur et à mesure que leurs languee se rencontrèrent et se frottèrent malicieusement pour mieux s'enrouler ensuite. "Mmmmm, murmura Tetsurou après avoir rompu le baiser, je dois avouer que cela m'avait manqué, il mit Daichi sur le dos en se léchant les lèvres, par contre, je veux voir ce qu'il y a en-dessous.

\- Tu le sais très bien, déclara Daichi en souriant tout en s'étirant davantage pour le laisser le déshabiller.

Le capitaine de Nekoma dénoua la ceinture du yukata avec empressement et contempla ensuite le corps massif de son bien-aimé d'un air émerveillé. Une des raisons pourquoi il aimait les yukatas venait du fait qu'on pouvait ne rien porter en dessous."Tu es toujours aussi sexy, Daichi, murmura-t-il en massant tendrement les muscles, quel dommage que je n'ai pas emmené l'huile de massage avec moi, cela aurait mis en valeur tous ces beaux muscles."

Le capitaine de Karasuno soupira d'aise face aux caresses sur lui. Les mains de Tetsurou touchaient déclicatement ses cotes, pressaient du doigt les abdominaux avant de trouver assez vite ses pectoraux pour les masser vigoureusement et en profiter pour pincer les tétons qui durcirent rapidement. "Oh!

\- Toujours aussi sensible à cet endroit, à ce que je vois, le taquina son petit ami, un de ses sourires provocateurs aux lèvres.

\- Tais-toi, grommela Daichi en rougissant, c'est pareil pour...toi!?"

Tetsurou était en train d'en sucer un."Arr...Arrête!.." Le cri se perdit en une série de gémissements incohérents tandis que Tetsurou passa à l'autre bourgeon, dégustant un moment la petite pointe de chair avec délectation avant de retirer sa bouche. Il ne voulait pas que Daichi vienne maintenant.

Le capitaine de Nekoma décida donc de prendre le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait emmené vec lui quand Daichi se mit à le déshabiller rapidement. "Je te préfère sans vêtements, déclara le capitaine de Karasuno en dévorant le plus grand du regard, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir pris du muscle apparemment, ajouta-t-il en effleurant les abdominaux de ce dernier bout des doigts pour ensuite empoigner légèrement le membre durci de son petit ami. "Dai..."

Daichi ne dit mot et se baissa à la place pour poser un petit baiser sur le gland. "Mmm, c'est vrai que je n'ai pas pris de pomme d'amour caramélisée au festival, sussura Daichi en léchant toute la longueur du bâton de chair devant lui, ce qui fit gémir Kuroo, autant déguster quelque chose de meilleur."

Un cri rauque sortit de la gorge de Tetsurou lorsque Daichi le prit en bouche, allant et venant très lentement tout en aspirant légèrement le gland. Il en profita pour le préparer en enduisant trois de ses doigts. Cependant, les gémissements qu'il entendit au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait ceux-ci en Daichi provoquaient d'agréables vibrations autour de son membre, même trop agréables.

Tetsurou s'interrompit lorsqu'il sentit son petit ami s'agiter légèrement pour partir à leurs rencontres et les sentir davantage. "Pret pour le bouquet final?, s'enquit-il auprès de Daichi qui enleva sa bouche non sans avoir donner un dernier coup de langue qui le fit gémir.

\- A ton avis?, fit le capitaine de Karasuno en s'allongeant sur le dos pour ensuite écarter les jambes puis son intimité de ses doigts, je t'attends, Tetsurou.

\- Je vois que mon corbeau adoré est impatient, remarqua Tetsurou en se positionnant tout en lubrifiant son membre, cela dit, moi aussi."

Daichi siffla de douleur lorsque le capitaine de Nekoma entra en lui. Cela faisait assez longtemps depuis la dernière fois donc cela faisait mal mais pas au point d'être insupportable. "Bon sang ce que c'est chaud et étroit, marmonna Tetsurou en soupirant de plaisir, cela m'a vraiment manqué, ça va?, demanda-t-il ensuite à son amant qui reprenait son souffle.

\- J'ai encore un peu mal mais c'est normal, le rassura Daichi, attends un peu que je me réhabitues, répondit-il avant d'ajouter, je viens de me souvenir combien tu es grand à ce niveau-là."

Tetsurou eut un petit rire tout en sentant son petit ami se détendre autour de lui :"Avoue que tu aimes, fit-il en ponctuant la phrase d'un coup de rein.

\- Mmmm, là-dessus, je ne peux pas te dire non.

\- Alors, tu vas être gaté, murmura Tetsurou en commençant à bouger, et je veux aussi que tu me donnes beaucoup de lait, après."

Le sourire de Daichi s'élargit en sentant des coups de butoir plus puissants et agréablement profonds. "Tu en auras plein, mon chat, sussura Daichi en empoignant les hanches de son amant, mais là, c'est à toi de m'en donner, termina-t-il en poussant davantage pour qu'il touche...,mmmm.

\- Avec plaisir, Daichi, déclara Tetsurou avant de s'emparer des lèvres du plus petit qui répondit très vite au baiser, pris par une fièvre sans fin.

Le capitaine de Nekoma continua à aller et venir de plus en plus rapidement tout en martelant le point sensible de Daichi qui se perdit dans le plaisir, criant son nom, lui disant combien c'était bon avant de se mordre les lèvres, signe qu'il n'allait pas tarder à succomber. Tetsurou, qui se noyait dans la chaleur que lui procurait le fourreau de chair, en profita pour caresser le membre gonflé de plaisir de Daichi entre leurs deux ventres, calquant ses mouvements sur ceux de ses hanches.

Daichi sentit des lèvres happer les siennes ensuite en un baiser plus sauvage, passionné, qui mêlait leurs souffles et leurs gémissements jusqu'à ce qu'ils vinrent tous les deux. Tetsurou se retira lentement après s'être déversé en Daichi pour prendre celui-ci dans ses bras. "Ah, si tu savais comme je t'aime, Daichi.

\- Je le sais déjà, murmura tendrement Daichi, la tête calée contre le torse contre son petit ami, et je t'aime aussi, Tetsurou."

Ils restèrent un moment à se caliner amoureusement avant que Daichi retourna doucement Tetsurou sur le dos : "Il est temps de te donner du lait, mon chat, répliqua-t-il en lui souriant tendrement.

\- Vas-y, chuchota Tetsurou en attirant le capitaine de Karasuno contre lui, je n'attends que ça."

Daichi butina alors les lèvres de son petit ami tout en se disant d'un ton amusé que la nuit allait être très longue. Pas que cela le dérangeait, bien au contraire.

**Author's Note:**

> Voili voilou, j'espère que cela vous a plu et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. J'ai rédigé un nouvel article sur mon blog (sur le KageHina dans les doujins) avec l'inventaire des requêtes à faire (celles que j'ai en mémoire) mais je noterai les autres après (c'est aussi pour garder un petit mémo que je le fais) et les contes de fées à venir, de même que la suite de L'étincelle des porte-bonheurs. A bientôt.


End file.
